Conventionally, in order to guarantee compatibility between devices, a specific type of service based on a specific technology has been defined as each standard protocol. Accordingly, in order to interoperate a new type of service between devices connected to a network, the corresponding service itself has to be standardized as a specific standard technology, or there is inefficiency in which all of basic protocols for interoperability between devices other than a function unique to a service need to be included in the corresponding service itself.